godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 3 - Serious Problems (pt.2)
The mission was a success, with no casualties; only injuries (bordering on severe and otherwise) and supplies running a low. Everyone was picked by the Extraction choppers, with us our spoils from the mission. Aragami parts were harvested and distributed amongst the participants, Nana and I included. Not only that, Izanami-san gave us his share of the regular Kongous materials. I gaped at the man casually sitting on the roof of the FRIAR jeep, casually sipping at the can of cold juice handed to him earlier by Romeo-san. He raised his eyebrow at us. I know Romeo-san told us to just ‘go with the flow’ in regards to Izanami-san but casually giving away Aragami materials is just too much for my already poor brain to handle. “B-b-but, Izanami-san, this is yours!” I couldn’t help but protesting. He rolled his eyes. I mean eye. “Look, Rookie-chan, I’m not giving you those out of pity or anything, but rather a boost so you can finally upgrade that Kurogane of yours.” He stated, pointing at my Long Sword being loaded into its portable storage by the maintenance crew. “You and Nana. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re still alive, going around with that Rank 1 God Arc set of yours.” I can’t help but bristle at Izanami-san’s mocking tone. “Izanami-san, why are you so cruel?”Oh crap. I clapped a hand over my mouth. All emotions were wiped clear off Izanami-san’s face, and I froze when he jumped down, empty can crumpling in his slowly tightening grip. Despite the small difference in height, Izanami-san managed to stare me down, and I felt myself paling the longer this went on. “Kamui.” Speaking my name sent unpleasant chills down my spine, despite his voice remaining flat. He reached up to his face – and to my shock – carefully moved the eye patch, so that I have full, unobstructed view of the scarred tissue of his skin. The eyelashes and eyebrows was thinner compared to the right side, and I can’t tell if the injury sealed his left eye close, seeing as it didn’t move one bit. “See that? I got that before I became a God Eater. My payment for being nice. I’m not saying you should be a bastard – that title is rightfully mine – but know that by being kind, too kind, it will kill you.” He moved his eye patch back to its rightful place, though his hand didn’t move, finally making me notice of the bandages covering the entirety of it. No skin was shown at all, with the Marble Prep Jacket he was wearing. “I have to be cruel to you because you’re not prepared. Compared to Aragami, I am kind.” He turned away, waving once. “Nice work today, Rookie.” I watched him go sadly. No one should think like that; to become cruel just to help others, whoever twisted it may be. And moreover, I don’t think Izanami-san is inherently cruel, despite his words and actions. Seeing his eye up close… He’s empty. I turned when someone tapped my shoulder, and when I turned I saw Nana grinning at me happily. I plastered a smile on my face, so as not to worry her. She may be childish and innocent, she’s incredible perceptive to emotions. I wonder if she had seen the ‘Izanami-san’ I saw moments ago. “You ready to go back?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet, arms swinging. I nodded. “Yeah,” I motioned towards the helicopter where I saw Captain and Romeo-san were waiting. “C’mon.” Izanami-san wasn’t with us, and I felt bad, even more so than when he snapped at me an hour ago in the elevator. The ride back to FRIAR was uneventful, where we fell asleep for a short while since exhaustion and sleep finally caught up to us. It didn’t last long though, since Captain woke us up to make us march all the way to our floor. Ugh… Can’t someone carry us or something…? And to think Blood Floor is all the way at the upper levels… “You can do it, just a few more meters.” Captain Julius cajoled, nudging us through the elevator doors. While Romeo and I managed to pass the doors, Nana was practically slumped against the wall, unmoving. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Eh~? Having a problem there Julie?” All of us turned towards the hallway where our rooms are located, and found… Izanami-san in a yukata. Izanami-san in a yukata. Holy children of divine cheese. ''What am I even saying?! And when did he get here before we did?! Izanami-san casually strolled towards us, arms folded in the wide sleeves of his clothes. He peered over my shoulder to look at the already sleeping Nana. He laughed at Julius, who was looking at the younger male with a twitching eye. “Oh, Julius, I really pity you right now.” “Not unless I have any say in it.” “Eh?” In that moment, I decided that playful smirk of our Captain was not his, but the Devil’s. “Ryuuka, I order you to carry Nana to her room.” He ordered, going as far patting Izanami-san’s shoulder, who sputtered in response. “Wha- Julius! What the hell are you-“ “Oh? Disobeying orders now, Ryuuka?” Captainasked, which Izanami-san responded with a growl, like, really growling. Not that ‘grr’ parody people do. “Julius… Better lock you door; ‘cause I ''will kill you in your sleep.” He threatened, though when he walked over to Nana he was gentle in picking her up, princess style. Izanami-san seemed to be oblivious when Nana snuggled closer, practically pasting her face against Izanami-san’s collarbone. I don’t know if Nana’s a natural snuggler, or she’s oblivious to the danger that is Izanami-san. Grumbling under his breath all the way, Izanami-san took the sleeping girl to her room, which was already opened by Captain, who was still smiling in satisfaction, more likely from his victory over Izanami-san. I nudged Romeo-san as we began our own trek towards our own rooms. “Ne, Romeo-san, have Izanami-san and Captain always like that?” I whispered, knowing with our Oracle enhanced senses they might be able to hear us. Romeo-san nodded. “Yeah, actually, Ryuuka’s been living here for already two years, six months before I joined Blood. Not really sure of their exact history, but Ryuuka was saved and brought here by Julius himself. Ryuuka never left since then.” “Is this related to what the General said earlier?” I just had to ask, as Izanami-san finally disappeared into Nana’s room and Captain left for his own. “Yeah.” Romeo-san stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall as he stared at his feet. “A lot of people know, but not all of them are nice towards Ryuuka and Julius, once they knew they were adopted by the Claudius sisters. Julius by Dr. Rachel, Ryuuka by Dr. Leah.” My jaw practically dropped at that revelation. “Some guys here are jealous of those two because they’re in Blood. Back then, during our earlier days, they were accused left and right of letting the Doctors use their bodies for their own use, so that they can get into Blood.” Romeo-san sighed deeply, most likely from sadness for his two oldest comrades in arms. “But… that’s stupid.” I said. Romeo-san looked at me, one eyebrow up in curiosity. “They do know that it was purely by luck that you become a Blood Member? Hell, a God Eater!” Romeo-san threw his hands up, fists clenched, like a cheering pose. “Finally! Someone gets it!” he exclaimed quietly, arms falling to his side as he gave me a grin and a pat on the back. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s no problem now, since Ryuuka and Julius are clearing their names by making waves.” He stopped to let himself yawn loudly, making him tear up. “Ugh, I’m so sleepy. Well, tomorrow’s a day off for Blood, so meet me at the Roof Garden tomorrow – later – after lunch. Night!” “Good night, Romeo-san.” I returned, watching Romeo-san enter his room, and when I yawned myself, I entered mine. Bed, glorious and wonderful bed. --- I wasn’t sure if I could bring Nana with me, so as soon as I finished my lunch, or breakfast but I could really care less at the moment, I went up to the Garden, only to find Romeo and Captain Julius already sitting under the tree, talking. “Good morning, Captain, Romeo-san.” I greeted as soon as I reached them, sitting down when Romeo-san gestured for me to. “To you as well.” Captain replied cordially, seemingly very comfortable leaning against the tree. Romeo-san waved from where he was sprawled out, grinning. “Yo! Hope you don’t mind Julius being here.” I shook my head in the negative, so Romeo-san nodded, rolling over to lie down on his stomach, leaning on his elbows as he crossed his arms. “Well, then… where did we stop last night?” he asked, looking at me. In all honesty, I feel a little weird, talking about Izanami-san and Captain like this, but I swear, the curiosity is eating at me, and I really want to understand them better. If I get murdered by Izanami-san… Eh, that’ll be a story for another day, then. “Well, whatever. Julius, correct me if I’m wrong but it was you who took Ryuuka here, right?” “Hm, yes, I took him here as a civilian, but it was Dr. Leah who took him in as an apprentice.” Captain elaborated. He explained further at my questioning look. “Since I was adopted by Dr. Rachel, as Romeo probably told you, I met Dr. Leah often. She was a woman of science, never had time for things she considered unnecessary; like romance or the like.” Romeo-san made a face, like he was creeped out by what he was hearing. Julius ignored him. “Though maybe at one point, she had wondered what it felt like to have a child – or a person to treat as such – and thus began a personal ‘side-project’ of hers. “Young children are too much for her, and older ones get too fresh with her.” I could understand that, because as a guy, I could comfortably say that Dr. Leah is a beautiful woman. “Then I found Ryuuka. He was almost eighteen that time, but through psyche evaluation his mental state is only that of a mature pre-teen, as to why, I never knew. But he was smart, if a little hotheaded and screw-loose. Dr. Leah taught him a bit about machines, and Ryuuka took it like duck to water.” Captain’s eyes had a faraway look to them, as if he was seeing something not here. Which is probably true. “Dr. Leah’s liking for him as an apprentice turned to fondness for a child, as time went on.” I quietly digested the information, playing with my fingers that were resting on my knees. So… That’s how Izanami-san found himself here. He owed his life to Captain, who saved him. Maybe he also owes his life to Dr. Leah, but I can’t say for sure. I think I’ve already asked a lot, and I would stay out of the guy’s personal life now. Wait, isn’t our topic just now a part of his personal life? “Hey, Julius, how exactly did you two become buddy-buddy, though? You know me and Ryuuka fanboy over Yuno and stuff.” Romeo asked. ‘Yuno’ again… Who is this ‘Yuno’? A girl? Well, duh, a girl of course, but who. “Well…”The man paused, before shrugging. “He was the one who worked on the maintenance of my God Arc before he became a God Eater. We met several times, and it grew from there.” “Oh yeah, Ryuuka was-“ “What’s with Ryuuka?” No, I did not ''scream; it was a manly yell of surprise, due to a ninja- I mean Izanami-san suddenly appearing behind me wearing a different yukata this time. He was crouching directly behind me, arms resting on top of his knees and one eyebrow up at us. I noticed he wasn’t wearing his eye patch, though he arranged his hair in such a way that it hung over his left eye, enough to obscure it from view. “Oh, Ryuuka!” Romeo-san reached over and yanked Izanami-san down, who went along without complaint as he lied comfortably on the flower bed. “Was talkin’ about you, you know, about your love life and stuff.” I choked on my spit at that. “We w-weren’t-!!” “Romeo, my man, I ain’t got no love life.” Ryuuka stated, voice dry and expression flat. “And I got better things to do than chasing skirts.” Romeo-san narrowed his eyes at Izanami-san, who was grinning unrepentantly. “Are you accusing ''me ''of a ''skirt-chaser?” “Hmm, I don’t know you tell me.” I scooted away from them as Romeo-san literally jumped on Izanami-san, who had a manic grin on his face. “Don’t mind them,” I looked at Captain who was calm as ever, acting as if the two behind me weren’t rolling on the ground punching and kicking and… Are they even biting? I’m beginning to think that aside from more advanced capabilities; the P66 Bias Factor injected into Blood makes us quite loony. I shuddered; I hope that’s not the case. “Gentlemen, please, act your ages.” The oldest of us finally admonished after a while, stopping Izanami-san from fully strangling Romeo-san and in a chokehold and Romeo-san from (possibly) dislocating Izanami-san shoulder. Izanami-san immediately rolled of Romeo-san, sitting down with his legs tucked under him in seiza, back straight and posture relaxed but upright. Wow, Izanami-san sure looks kind of regal in that pose. Romeo-san didn’t bother getting up, merely lying on his stomach once more and propping his head up with his hands, feet idly kicking the air. Um… “Now to answer your question, Ryuuka, we were informing Hiro of your past,” Izanami-san stiffened for a moment, then relaxed when Captain tacked on; “The common knowledge, I assure you.” Izanami-san sighed. “Maa, I could’ve done it you know.” He muttered, scratching his head. The older man raised an eyebrow at him. “After three years?” He asked sarcastically. Izanami-san’s response was to give him the stink-eye. “You as well as I know you have a bad habit of forgetting minor details.” “Hey, since all of the guys are here, why not play ‘Four Truths and a Lie’?” “Eh?” “What is that?” “… We seriously have to expand your knowledge of games, Julius.” Izanami-san sighed, before looking down at Romeo-san. “Well, you should go first. C’mon, I’m feeling generous today, for some reason.” Okay… Sure, whatever Izanami-san says. “Eh? Why me?” The blonde whined, pouting childishly at Izanami-san who rolled his eyes. “''You'' suggested it,” And for good measure, he added, “Duh.” “Argh, fine, you win this round. Damn one-eyed bastards.” Romeo-san muttered, much to my horror since every one of us could obviously hear his words. To my surprise, Izanami-san only smirked smugly, as if saying ‘of course’. Izanami-san is the weirdest out of all of us. I swear. “So anyways… Let’s start with something simple; I like Yuno, I hate broccoli…” -- It was nighttime when we were finally done with our ‘get to know each other session’, which was joined by Nana when she wandered in the Garden. Like Izanami-san had said, he was generous, freely offering up facts about him. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself. He still scares me though. Won’t be changing anytime soon, that’s for sure. But moreover, I learned a lot about my seniors and Nana with the game. Apparently Captain likes curry, reading, relaxing in the garden or doing the occasional Operator jobs. Never once drank alcohol, or tried to smoke. Wow, posterboy for a true gentleman. And one thing he can’t stand is – pfft – people asking him if he is married or already has children. Oh god, that was absolutely gold. I swear Izanami-san laughed up a lung. Romeo-san is a Yuno Ashihara fan – apparently a famous singer –thinks the Buster Blade is the best Blade component of a God Arc, and likes bright colors. The last bit was a little obvious, seeing as his normal clothes have glaring colors that complemented each other (fortunately) and would help a person in spotting him in a crowd. He never outright said it, but poke fun of his height and you’ll be eating his fist. Well… I don’t think Romeo-san is that short… Some people grow up like weeds, I guess. Nana is Nana. Kidding. She wants to learn to cook, most especially Oden-pan, her favorite, and improve her driving. I wasn’t expecting for Nana to know how to drive, not that she doesn’t looks like one for driving, but rather… How does she know how to drive while she’s only seventeen? Isn’t like the legal age for driving 18 or something? And Izanami-san was rather… interesting. Says he likes Yuno Ashihara’s songs, the Claudius sisters, his first God Arc Soldier Shuuten Douji, and a certain pretty thing (I have no clue what this is, as did the others as Captain and Romeo shared a questioning look with each other so it’s safe to say this is something Izanami-san haven’t shared to them in detail). He’ll kill you (pretty sure he’s exaggerating) if you imply he doesn’t look like a guy – which is a bit… hard – or look at Dr. Leah the wrong way. Huh, over-protective child, isn’t he? And he hates being called ‘Izanami-san’, apparently. So he made me and Nana called him by his first name. I took a couple hours, but we finally managed. Yay. Well, aside from a few more scuffles from Romeo-san and Ryuuka-san – apparently there’s not a day where they wouldn’t argue over stuff – our day-off was really fun. I got to know my seniors a little bit better, and even had fun with them. I feel pretty good, and the guilt that was in my chest disappeared, having been collecting there ever since I accidentally made Ryuuka-san and Captain fight. There was a small spring in my step as I made my way to the God Arc hangar, where I’ll be having my basic tutorial on God Arc self-care. I don’t care if people would look at me funny, because I just had the best day of my time here in FRIAR with my squad. I’m pretty much satisfied with the way things are. XxXxX A bit longer, because I had to finish the part 2 in this one. I’ll take into account Rionell-san’s suggestion and not limit myself to 2K words, but I won’t go past 4K. That’ll be too damn long. Thank you also for your kind words, tot hose who are reading! :) P.S: The ‘trivia’ about Blood is not canon. Just what I assumed from what I saw in the game. Uh… Please don’t kill me? *puppy eyes* Looking back at previous chapters… Ryuuka is a confusing a**hole, isn’t he? Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic